The symposium on Bioengineering and Orthodontics is proposed to be held at the University of Connecticut Health Center, Farmington, Connecticut on October 10, 11, and 12, 1979. The symposium will include both invited and non-invited participants. The symposium will be divided into six sessions, each session having three or four major speakers and one discussor. Each speaker will be allowed forty-five (45) minutes to present in an area of his expertise. Two dinner workshop sessions will be held. In each session, four groups of twenty (20) participants will discuss various areas of interest to arrive at a future research goal. The suggestions of these workshop groups will be discussed in an open panel discussion on the last day of the conference and it is hoped that a final goal statement can be formulated at this time. A symposium of this nature will generate an interest in applying state-of-the-art knowledge and methodology in the physical sciences and applying them to solve significant problems in orthodontics.